Histoire d'une palinodie
by HermioneMcAlbus
Summary: PoV Regulus. "J'aurai voulu le suivre, aveuglément, sans chercher à savoir s'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Sans chercher à comprendre. Juste le suivre."


Cette fic est basée sur des personnages et des situations qui sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, de plusieurs éditeurs et de Warner Bros Inc. Aucun profit n'est fait et aucune infraction aux droits d'auteurs ou aux marques déposées n'est voulue.

**Histoire d'une palinodie***

Il était celui qui avait su dire non. Non à sa famille, non à la facilité, non à la paix. Pour des idéaux, pour être en accord avec lui-même.

Il aurait pu être un exemple, mais tout le monde n'avait pas son courage. Il aurait pu être l'instigateur d'une grande rébellion mais il y avait ces rumeurs...

Il était celui que les Serpentards au sang pur et aux idées noires détestaient plus que tout. Il avait perdu son rang, il avait traîné dans la boue son propre nom, sa propre famille. Il avait renié tout ce qu'il était.

Mais d'autres, dans le silence de leurs pensées, l'enviaient. Il avait dit non, alors qu'eux ne disait rien. Il était parti, alors qu'eux préféraient le confort. Il avait été banni, alors qu'eux avaient peur de tout perdre.

Et pour ceux qui connaissaient mieux sa famille, il était un pauvre fou. Être battu, déshérité, être la honte, être exclu. Ce qu'il avait vécu était un enfer. Et en dehors de la maison des Serpentards, personne ne pouvait comprendre, savoir ou même imaginer sa souffrance.

Et il souriait, de toutes ses dents, il avait l'énergie de vivre heureux, de faire des blagues, de se lever le matin avec l'envie d'aller de l'avant. Même ceux qui ne savaient rien de lui, sauf qu'il avait été banni de chez lui, trouvaient cela extraordinaire. Son sourire, la chaleur dans sa voix, la force et l'aura qu'il dégageait.

Comment faisait-il? Moi je le savais, mais ça ne m'aidait pas à faire de même. Il avait la certitude, puissante et chaleureuse, d'avoir fait le bon choix. A aucun moment, il n'avait douté. A aucun moment il n'avait hésité.

Ceux qui le croyaient sans peur n'étaient que des utopistes. Il avait peur. Il tremblait quand personne ne le regardait. Il pleurait sans laisser échapper le moindre sanglot. Il pâlissait rien que d'y penser. Mais il était sûr d'avoir raison, alors il avançait, malgré tout, dans le noir. Parfois à tâtons comme pour tester les limites, parfois comme un boulet de canon pour les briser d'un seul coup.

Et j'avais honte, honte de n'être rien alors qu'il était tant. Honte de mon silence alors qu'il hurlait. Honte d'avoir peur et de douter alors qu'il était si déterminé.

J'aurai voulu le suivre, aveuglément, sans chercher à savoir s'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Sans chercher à comprendre. Juste le suivre.

Mais la peur était toujours la plus forte. La peur du rejet, la peur d'être comme lui, la peur des autres, la peur des conséquences, la peur de la douleur et celle de l'inconnu.

Je restais, paralysé devant lui, comme une biche surprise par la lumière. Et pourtant je me sentais attiré, comme un papillon vers le feu. Mais je savais qu'il y avait un risque que je me brûle. Et j'avais peur que ça ne fasse plus mal que je ne puisse le supporter.

Je le regardais de loin, montrant les dents quand je croisais son regard et serrant les mâchoires quand il m'ignorait.

Alors, j'ai simplement choisi la route qui m'a éloigné de lui le plus possible. Pour ne plus être tenté, pour ne plus voir ce qui m'était inaccessible.

Et tout au long de ce chemin, j'avais la certitude, glaciale et indomptable que je me trompais. Mais toujours cette peur. Elle me poussait, vers ce qui me semblait être la sécurité.

Cependant, quand je suis arrivé au bout du tunnel, je n'ai connu qu'une peur plus grande encore. Et inévitable.

Et soudain, je n'étais plus que regrets.

Loin de son aura réconfortante, je me sentais glacé jusqu'à la moelle des os. Je me suis soumis. J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit de faire, empli d'horreur et de tristesse. J'ai subi la douleur et j'ai eu plus peur que jamais. J'étais plus isolé que sur une île déserte. Je n'étais plus rien et je le savais. J'ai avancé comme un zombie, essayant en vain de ne penser à rien. Essayant en vain de ne pas regretter.

Et puis, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. Petit à petit, les pièces du puzzle se sont assemblées. J'étais mort de peur mais j'ai quand même fait ce que j'ai pu, parce qu'il le fallait. Parce que la peur ne pouvait plus me forcer à rester les bras croisés et les yeux baissés devant tant de cruauté.

J'ai ressenti, enfin, ce que j'avais compris depuis longtemps sans pouvoir y parvenir. J'ai su, enfin, quelle force le poussait toujours en avant. J'avais raison, je le savais et je n'avançais plus qu'avec cette idée en tête.

Les simples mots, que j'ai écris sur le parchemin m'emplissent de peur. Mais ma main ne tremble pas. Je note, avec le plus de clarté possible, ce qui le perdra, Lui et sa folie. Je signe de mes initiales en espérant qu'Il les reconnaîtra. Et qu'Il se mordra les doigts de m'avoir sous-estimé.

Je suis enfin moi-même. Je me suis enfin trouvé. Et j'ai aussi compris toutes tes actions. Je sais que tu étais sur la bonne voie, que tu y es toujours. Et que tu n'as pas pu, ou pas su, m'aider à t'y rejoindre.

Pourtant, le seul regret que j'ai, en marchant à tâtons dans cette caverne froide et silencieuse, derrière mon petit guide tremblant de peur, c'est de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, Sirius, à quel point tu avais raison.

Mais à présent, je n'ai plus peur. Et un jour, peut-être, tu sauras.

**FIN**

* Palinodie : Rétraction, désaveu de ce que l'on a pu dire ou faire. _Dictionnaire de l'Académie Française, 1986._


End file.
